1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrating gyroscope, and particularly, to a vibrating gyroscope for measuring a rotational angular velocity in two or more directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for measuring a rotational angular velocity in two or more directions by a vibrating gyroscope, as shown in FIG. 15, those provided with two vibrating gyroscopes 2 and 3 in a case 1 were used. The vibrating gyroscopes 2 and 3 are so disposed that their center axes intersect at right angles with each other. Thus, the rotational angular velocity about the center axes of the vibrating gyroscopes 2 and 3 can be measured.
However, when the two vibrating gyroscopes are disposed in the case, due to the difference of their vibrating frequencies, interference by a sound wave or those by vibration through the case are produced. Since a power source is usually used in common to drive the two vibrating gyroscopes, voltage interference is produced.